Everyone's Gay
by Ssammoh
Summary: This is what would happen if my friend, Liia, wrote an episode for Victorious. Jori, Cori, Vegacest, Randre and Reck. Some Bori friendship. M for sexual stuff
1. Third person POV

**First I want to get something straight about the pairings from this story:**  
**Jori is my brotp. Pigs will fly before I ship them as a couple.**  
**Turtles will be purple before I ship Cori. Cori = BFFS**  
**Books will read themselves before I ship Vegacest because I'm not into incest.**  
**Reck is my fave gay pairing from Victorious but I still prefer Bade and Cabbie.**  
**The only pairing I actually like from this story is Bori friendship.**  
**Okay now that we are done with that, lets get on with the story.**

Tori walked into class. She glanced at Jade for a sec and thought "Wow she is super sexxi. I wonder if she's a lesbian too." After all just because a girl is dating a Guy doesn't mean she can't secretly be a lesbian.

Then Sikowitz skipped into class. "Hey kids, guess what? I'm gay." he told them. "Yay!

Yaoi!" Cat exclaimed, because everyone knows Cat likes it when two men kiss. Especially if one of them is Sikowitz. Cuz he has a bald spot. A SEXY bald spot!

And...patterned pants! That's HOT. And don't forget his CO-CO-NUT drink! Yummmmy!

"Everyone who's gay, raise your hand." Sikowitz said to the kids. Everyone put up their hands, especially Jade. "Omg Jade, you're gay too?' Tori asked.

"Yup." Jade replied. "I know, how about we kiss?" Tori asked. So Jade got up and walked all the way accross the room and started kissing Tori even though they were in class.

Its not like anyone noticed anyway because everyone had someone to kiss...of the same gender, of course. Then after they got home, Tori was on her bed, listening to her pearpod, chilling. A minute later, Trina came in. "Hey, Tori.

Mom said it's time for-hey you look sexy in your pajamas today." "Cool." Tori replied. She seemed to hear her sistah even though she was listening to her pearpod. "Wanna make out?"

Tori nodded her head. So Trina went over to her and they started kissing even though there's an age gap, they are sisters and Tori made out with Jade at school. After all its still Yuri, so who cares? Then they went downstairs. Their mom didn't ask what took so long.

I guess she didn't care. After they all ate dinner, Tori went upstairs to change her clothes into something kawaii. Tori opened her closet and looked at the items. She saw a kawaii pink, sparkly dress with flowers. PERFECT.

She took her shirt off and remembered she didn't have a bra today. Oops. She took her pants off too. She was wearing white panties with a little bow. Tori looks really sexxi in her panties because she's a cute tendaroni.

Yup. Now that's what I call a sexy little girl. So she put on the dress, cute socks and little pink Mary Jane's. You know who else is a sexy little girl? Cat.

That's why Cat and Tori should kiss. And that's exactly what Tori was planning on doing. So she left her room, walked down the stairs, and out the door. Nobody noticed, since that would get in the way of the story. An hour later, Tori was in front of Cat's house.

"Heeey Tori." Cat said, seductively. She looked so sexy. "Hey Cat. I got bored and thought it would be fun to make out with you."

Wow, Cat thought. She has crazy good flirting skills! Cat leaned closer to Tori and started kissing her. When they were kissing, they started taking eachothers clothes off. Then they had sex.


	2. Tori's POV

Tori's POV

I woke up next to Cat on the living room floor. You know, cuz we had sex last night. And the floor is the best place to have sex. Especially right next to a couch. Duh.

Cat is so sexy. She's almost as sexy as Jade. I wanted to do stuff with Jade yesterday when we were making out at school, but I had a class to go to. So we didn't have enough time. Oh well.

Cat convieniently woke up a sec after I said all the stuff the author wants me to say. Because if she would have woken up any other time, it would take more effort for the author. Then we went to school, but I don't need to talk much about it. I mean, who wants to see that? It doesn't emphasize anything gay, so its not worth looking at.

Later I was at school. Obviously. I was at my locker when my FRIEND, who is only my FRIEND, because we are both GAY, came up to me. his name is Beck. I also have two other guy friends who are gay, named Andre and Robbie.

"Hey Tori." Beck said.  
"Wassup Dude?" I replied.  
"Not much, just figured out I kinda have a crush on Robbie."

"Dude, that's cool man. You gonna tell him?" I asked.  
"Idk. I'm kinda shy."

"You don't gotta be shy about it. The worst he's gonna do is say no. Robbie's a nice guy." I told Beck. Beck shrugged.

"Well I'm still shy. I wrote a little note on this heart shaped piece of paper saying I think he's cute and I want to do yaoi with him. Can you give him the note for me?" he asked. Then he started blushing.

Somehow it's kind of cute that he likes Robbie. I think they are my favorite yaoi pairing now. Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I can't like yaoi. What can I say? Gay boys are cute together.

"Sure." I told Beck. "By the way you two would be a really cute yaoi pairing." I added. he smiled.

"Thanks. And thanks for helping me when I'm shy." he told me.  
"You're welcome." I replied.

Beck skipped away. A few minutes later I was in Sikowitz's class. I almost went up to Robbie to give him the note. Not yet, I told myself. I had to pick the perfect time, so Beck and Robbie can have the perfect yaoi moment.


	3. Robbie's POV

Robbie's POV

Robbie sat on his bed thinking about yaoi of himself. "Who would I make a  
cute yaoi couple with?" He thought. Sometimes it can be hard to be a gay  
guy. Then he realized something.

He doesn't have to PICK who he does yaoi with! After all, yaoi is always cute!  
But since Robbie and Beck would be a cuter yaoi couple than Robbie and  
Andre, Robbie decided to do yaoi with Andre first. Keep best for last. You  
know.

Robbie took out his pearphone and pressed on the shortcut that says "Call  
Andre".  
"Hello?" Andre said.  
"Hi Andre. I was wondering if you would like to do yaoi with me?"

"Duh! We're both gay. Why would I say no? Everyone knows that a gay guy  
can't be just friends with another gay guy." Andre replied.

"Hmm. He is correct about that." Robbie thought to himself.  
"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye Andre."

A few minutes later, Robbie heard the doorbell ring. "Oh boy riding a ferris  
wheel in his pajamas and eating a hot dog! That must be Andre!" He said  
excitedly. Then he skipped out of his room, because that's what gay guys do,  
and he went downstairs to open the door.

"Hey sexy." Andre said to Robbie.  
Everyone knows that's how Andre talks.  
"Hi Andre!" Robbie said.

Then they started kissing right there in the doorway. A minute later they took  
eachother's clothes off and started doing yaoi...SEXY YAOI. "Oh Andre, I  
love doing yaoi with you." Robbie said.

* * *

I know you guys wanted Reck but as I was about to write it, I remembered that every boy is supposed to do yaoi with every other boy. Since that's how yaoi works. Duh. And I wanted to save the best for last. I'm really surprised anyone liked my story. Thanks.


	4. Robbie's POV (part 2)

Man, I had a lot of fun doing yaoi with Andre today. Now I should probably do yaoi with Beck. But I feel like I'm missing somebody...another boy I should do yaoi with. After all, I want to save the best for last. Oh what the heck, I'll just do yaoi with Beck.

He is cute! :) Being a yaoi boy is really fun. I went to get my pearphone so I could call him, but I saw that it was out of battery power. So I plugged it in the charger.

Darn. Now I'm bored waiting for it to charge so I can call Beck and do yaoi with him. Then I had an idea! I'll practice what I'm going to say when I actually do call him. I want to have the perfect yaoi moment.

"Hey Beck, wanna do yaoi with me?"  
Oh, that's no good.  
"Hey Beck, I was wondering if you want to come over so that we can do yaoi together?"  
PERFECT. I don't see how it can get better than that.

Then I went to my computer and printed out a picture of Beck and practiced kissing. Before I knew it, my phone was done charging. I ran to it and / picked it up. Then I called Beck. I can't wait to do yaoi with him!

Beck picked up the phone.  
"Sup?" He asked. He sounded like he was blushing. Teehee.

"Umm...Hi, Beck. Do you want to do yaoi with me?" I asked. I waited

eagerly for his response.

"OMG! I was going to ask you the same question." Beck told me.

I felt like I was blushing. He is so cute!

"Actually, I wrote on a heart shaped piece of paper that I would like

to yaoi with you after school. I was shy so I told Tori to give it to

you for me. She said we would be a cute yaoi couple." When Beck

told me that I was like omg this is so cool. I can't believe people

want us to do yaoi together.

Beck started blushing. I mean, it's possible to see that he was blushing over the phone. It made me giggle. "Sure, I'll do yaoi with you. bye." he said, hanging up.

I was so excited I started skipping around the house. Then I saw Rex and I realized I forgot to do yaoi with him.

"Hey Robbie." He said.  
"Hi Rex. Would you like to do yaoi?" I asked.

"Duh. What are puppets for?" Rex asked.  
He walked up to me (even though he's not supposed to be able to do that). We started kissing, then he took my clothes off and we had sex.

"That was super cool!" I told him.  
Now it's Beck's turn.  
Coincidentally the doorbell rang a little bit after I put my clothes back on.  
Yay!

I opened the door and saw Beck standing seductively on the doorway. WOW! He is so sexxi! :) I can't believe we are about to do yaoi.

"Hey, Robbie." he said,  
"Hi Beck." I replied.

Then he started kissing me, right in the doorway.

We had sex.


	5. Third Person POV (part 2)

Cat sat on her bed with her checklist. It was a list of every girl she knew so that she remembered to make out with them.

"Lets see. I kissed Tori. Well, I did MORE than just _kiss_ her. Teehee."

Cat thought about doing yuri with Tori the other night. That was her first time doing yuri with anybody. It was so cool! She decided to do yuri with someone else too. There were two girls left on her checklist...Trina and Jade. But she wanted her first yuri moment with Jade or Trina to be perfect. She decided to let it come naturally instead of picking. The next day, she was in class, thinking about her little checklist.

"Okay kids. You are all going to be paired up with someone else to write a play together." Sikowitz told them.

He took out his little box of names and started reading them.

"Tori and Trina" (even though Trina isn't supposed to be in that class)  
"Robbie and Beck" (gotta pair up a cute boy with a boy he thinks is cute right)  
"Andre and (insert name of kid here)" (too lazy to name the kid)  
"Cat and Jade"

It's offical, Cat thought.  
I'm going to kiss Jadey at her house today. :)  
YAY.  
After school, they were walking to Jade's house. Cat didn't call her mom to tell her, because that wouldn't improve the story or make it more gay, so what's the point?

When they got to Jade's house, Cat put her backpack down on the flo'. Then they went to Jade's room.

"So...are we JUST gonna work?" Cat asked, giving Jade a seductive look.  
"Hmm. Well, we could-"

Cat went over to Jade and started kissing her. Then she slowly pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. They had sex.


	6. I know

The doorbell rang. Trina would normally tell Tori to get it, but not this time. That's because it's important for the plot for her to get the door. She went down and opened it. It was Jade.

"Oh. Hi, Jade. TOOOOOOOOOOORI, your weird friend is here!"

Trina turned around to go back upstairs.

"Wait. I didn't come here for Tori."  
"What?"  
"I just noticed you're the only girl I didn't do yuri with yet. I mean out of the four main girls."

"Wow, that sounded really stupid." Jade thought to herself.

She turned away, blushing. Because Jade does that. Trina raised an eyebrow and looked at Jade.

"So, basically you're telling me you want to do yuri with me." Trina said.

"I'm mean but I still ask a girl before I do yuri with her." Jade replied. "Besides, it's not supposed to be this awkward. What was supposed to happen was I was supposed to just come here and then we do yuri. That's how the author planned the story."  
"Yeah, but then she decided to add some conflict and drama so there's plot development." Trina told Jade.  
"Well, we would be a cute yuri pairing. So we should probably kiss. Sam even said we would be cute together if we liked eachother. If Sam said it then it must be true, right? Because she's the expert on yuri pairings."  
"That is true, Jade."

Trina leaned forward and kissed Jade for like a few seconds. Then Jade blushed and it was really kawaii. Then Jade and Trina sat on the couch. Then Trina lied down a lil and pulled Jade on top of her.

PLOT TWIST.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade."

Jade pulled away from Trina.

"What is it, Tori?" Jade asked, loud enough for Tori to hear her.  
"Can you like come up here for a minute? I have something to show you."  
"Oh my gosh Tori can't it wait? I'm doing someone...I MEAN SOMETHING."  
"Fine Jade I'll give you a minute. 1...2..."

About a minute later, Jade was upstairs.

"So what did you want to show me?" Jade asked.

Tori went over to her computer and showed Jade the desktop. Her background was a picture of a piece of paper with the word "boobies" on it.

"I know you did this, because the wallpaper changed after our sleepover." Tori told Jade.  
"Well yeah. I know how much you love boobies." Jade replied.


	7. The Play (final chapter)

The kids were sitting in Sikowitz's class, and he was talking about putting on the play they have been reading.

"Okay, children. You're all going to come up here and pick your roles out of a hat." Sikowitz said.  
"First...Tori."

Tori got up and went over to the hat. She put her hand in and picked out a little pink peice of paper with the name "Rosalina" on it. Rosalina is cool. She's a superhero! Tori likes superheros.

"Now, Cat..."

Cat got up.

She was like "weeee" when she found out that she was going to play Louise.

That's because Louise gets to kiss Amelia. And guess who plays Amelia? Trina! The only person Cat didn't do yuri with yet! After school, Cat got a text from Trina saying she's coming over to rehearse. So she got up off her bed, changed into something cute and did her make-up. She wanted to look extra cute when she does yuri with Trina. A little bit later, she heard the doorbell ring. So she went down and opened the door excitedly. But it was just the mailman. Wait, mailwoman. Would it be a waste of time to do yuri with someone that wasn't a main Victorious character? Not really. Why not? Just to pass the time. You know.

"Ooh! What's in the box?" Cat asked excitedly.  
"Idk I'm not a jerk who looks at peoples mail." The mailwoman replied.  
"Why is that mean?"  
"Cuz maybe someone bought a sex movie or something."  
"Oh yeah. My brother likes those. Do you like them too?"

The mailwoman raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, no."  
"Me neither. We have something in common!"  
"Yeah, whatever. Well, I gotta go drop off more mail."  
"KK!"

Then the mailwoman left. Cat was getting bored not being able to do yuri with anybody. Then Trina rang the doorbell. Cat saw Trina's face in the window of the door and got excited, so she went to open it.

"Hi Trina!" Cat said happily.  
"Hey, Cat." Trina said, petting Cat on her cute little head.  
"I can't wait to 'work' on the play with you." Cat replied in kind of a seductive voice.

Wow, she is so sexxi, Trina thought to herself.  
And she's right cuz everyone knows Cat is a sexxi tendaroni.

But let me put it this way. They did more than work on the play ;)


End file.
